


lost footage

by poetdameron



Category: BuzzFeed Multiplayer - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Dick Madej, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Masturbation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dom/sub dynamics, sub Ryan, threesome negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: As a new intern, Kelsey is excited to work with the Unsolved boys and help them with their footage. Befriending them turned out to be more than she thought she would get when she moved to Los Angeles, now that she has in her hands their lost night footage.
Relationships: Kelsey Impicciche/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Kelsey Impicciche, Ryan Bergara/Kelsey Impicciche/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 48
Kudos: 129





	1. Kelsey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/gifts).

> Guess who wrote horny stuff for her friend? This bitch. 
> 
> Fie, I hope you like this, and please forgive the super late birthday gift. You know what happened. And you know that I love you 3,000 and you're my favorite person forever, I really hope you like this three part horny fest!
> 
> Now, everyone, as you may know, I'm not really into this kind of stories and ships, but every certain time I write a poly fic for a friend as a way to support ships I believe deserve more love, I also took this chance to proof something personal to myself aaaand to push myself into writing different things, different povs, and characters.
> 
> I'm actually really happy with how this story turned out, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I will be adding more tags as I post the other parts, according to the chapter's content. For an easier reading, though:
> 
> \- Chapter one contains masturbation (Kelsey), voyeurism, sex toys usage.  
\- Chapter two is mostly about Shane and Ryan, their relationship and dynamic, and has a sex scene between them heavy on d/s elements, sex toys and anal sex.  
\- Chapter three is the threesome, it's mostly Ryan/Kelsey at first, but all three participants have fun together.
> 
> Updates will come as my beta finish each part. This fic has a difficult story with betas since it was dropped by many people until dear and lovely [Alex](https://sarcastic-knight.tumblr.com/) took it and has worked wonders on it. It's a long story and we are both busy people, so I don't want to give you an exact date. We will try to make it as soon as possible. Fear not, the story is finished.
> 
> Please reblog the [original post](https://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/188985004682/lost-footage-kelshyan-fic) on tumblr if you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey finds out the kind of things she's supposed to delete in the overnight footage of the boys.

**Lost Footage**

**KELSEY**

“Sweetheart?” Kelsey heard behind her, the guy’s voice sounding so tender, it almost made her melt without even knowing who it was.

She turned around, leaving her headphones around her neck, and found Shane, one of the guys from Unsolved, standing in the door frame with a polite smile. She smiled back, straightening her back to say “hi” when he stepped into the editing room, the other intern leaving with a bunch of papers behind him.

“You’re Kelsey, right?” he asked. He was taller than he looked on camera and she swallowed, nodding and wondering why was he asking for her. “Great. So I hear you’re going to help us out today with Unsolved?”

“Oh!” She remembered, suddenly smiling again, feeling lighter. “Yes, yes. I’m so excited to get my hands on your footage!”

Shane chuckled, his cheeks becoming pink and his eyes turning into half-moons. The sight made her bite her bottom lip, something going up and knotting in her belly. When he looked back at her, her breathing stopped.

Dear, she hadn’t noticed before, but there it was. Yet another cute Buzzfeeder.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Though, this was a particularly boring one. No ghouls or ghosts around,” he announced, passing her two memory sticks containing the footage. “To be fair, there are a few bits with Ryan screaming and squirming, so that’s good.”

Kelsey giggled, remembering this man’s show and his handsome counterpart’s antics. They were funny—funny _ and _ good looking. A nice combination in her experience.

“Ryan already cut some bits, so it may make your workload lighter.” Shane crossed his arms over his chest after she took the flash drives from him, putting them on her designated desk. “And if you need anything,” he signaled outside, towards the second floor, “Ghoul HQ has its doors open for you!”

“Well, thank you!” Kelsey answered, putting a hand over her chest and wondering if he would get sick of seeing her smile. She couldn’t help it, this guy had a soft thing to him, something sweet and light. “I’ll do my best, sir! Thank you for the chance.”

Something in him changed. His smile froze, and she couldn’t help but notice the moment his grip tightened on his left arm.. It lasted only a few seconds before he was back to polite and light, but his smile wasn’t toothy anymore, even bordering more feline.

Weird. But intriguing. He arched an eyebrow, and Kelsey’s stomach dropped.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be a good girl and do excellent work for me.”

Her cheeks burned, but his tone wasn’t one of mockery nor was it condescending. There was an edge to it, something she didn’t have a name for, but it made her stomach feel empty. That familiar tension within her legs was suddenly so present; she felt ashamed to feel it right here in the office, in the daylight, with a man she didn’t know at all.

“I’ll send the little guy later,” he said, licking his lips before smiling at her. Shane threw her a salute gesture with his right hand and winked. “See you around, sweetheart.”

Kelsey swallowed, trying her best to not think of how good at freakin’ winking this guy was.

_ Holy fuck. _

* * *

By the time she was meant to go home, Kelsey realized it wouldn’t hurt anybody if she took the drives with her and started to work on the boys’ footage for the rest of the afternoon.

She smiled at the other interns, getting her things together before the usual Unsolved editor stopped her in her tracks, asking about her work and if she needed any help.

“I got this,” she assured him. 

The man nodded and pointed a finger at her like a warning. “There are long hours of nothing in there, I recommend to not check it at night because you will fall asleep.”

She giggled at the idea, remembering what Shane had said about it being boring. “That’s alright, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And you know—“ he came closer, Kelsey blinked as she readied herself to listen to whatever secret he was about to share with her, “if they kiss, you cut it. If they say any sweet things that can give them away, delete. Hand holding? Cuddling? That stupidly in love gaze they give each other? Out, out, out.”

“Oh!” She blinked. “Okay, yes. Of course.”

“Great.” He gave her a thumbs up. “See you tomorrow, kiddo!”

“See you!”

So. These two were, in fact, a couple.

* * *

As said, the footage was heavy with long spans of silence. Kelsey caught herself falling asleep at least three times already and it was only noon. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken a warm shower before getting to work, or maybe she should leave this for the weekend like she had been told to.

Still, this was exciting.

It meant something good for her and her career to be chosen to help with one of the big shows the company had at the moment. Plus, she had met Ryan just last week, and the man was so passionate about his series, it was inspiring. It made her want to follow up and work just as hard.

She wondered if that was one of the things Shane liked about him, if it was one of the reasons he had fallen for him, and Kelsey couldn’t blame him. Ryan was fantastic. Funny and handsome, and now definitely not free, but hey, after meeting Shane today, she could also couldn’t blame Ryan.

Yawning, she left the boys preparing their sleeping station, bodies green thanks to the night cam and the tripod the crew had installed to watch them sleep. She stood, grabbed some water from her kitchen, and went back to find them already sleeping.

Or, Shane sleeping and Ryan looking at the ceiling like he was praying.

A smile tugged at her mouth. Kelsey sighed as she sat down, her phone in her hand, texting her new friend about her advances. She looked back at the footage, Ryan had moved to lay on his side, looking at Shane who seemed to be fast asleep.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to convince herself she could stay up for longer and keep working on this. Unsolved was one of her favorite shows in the company, she thought of the great chance this was as Kelsey opened her eyes and let a yawn out, feeling the slumber on her entire body as sleep started to claim her.

* * *

Far away from her, she heard movement and someone shushing their companion to not make any noise.

Kelsey moved, the pleasant feeling of sleeping trapping her into keeping her eyes closed and her head down, trying to find a better position to sleep as the headphones on her ears cradle her out this world.

Through them, she heard some more movement but nothing else and she went back to sleep.

* * *

_ “Ah, yes!” _

Kelsey’s eyes opened wide at the unfamiliar sound piercing her ears, jumping into awakendness on her chair with the computer still on and Netflix on her TV asking if she was still there.

She blinked, listening to the movement of sheets, something slapping something, someone whimpering before it became—moans.

Her eyes went to the footage she had been working on. Several minutes, an hour and some more, had gone by since she last saw Ryan and Shane laying down to sleep in the ghoul infested place they had been exploring for hours.

In it, Ryan was facing the camera while on his hands and knees, stark naked, body glistening with sweat as Shane pounded into him from behind. She couldn’t really tell, but she assumed he was also naked, kneeling behind his boyfriend as he fucked him wildly like it never would have occurred to her.

Kelsey swallowed, eyes open wide. She couldn’t look away, admiring Ryan’s pained yet pleased expression, how his mouth slowly became a smile and he started to move his hips back, meeting Shane with every thrust.

Did they—did they didn’t know the camera was on? Did they do this on purpose? Was this what her coworker had told her about…?

No. This was nothing like that.

She confirmed this when Shane’s eyes landed on the camera but he wasn’t truly looking at it. His eyes were looking at some lost point, slowly closing as he threw his head back and slowed the movement of his hips.

_ “Fuck…” _ Shane murmured in the middle of Ryan’s moans and the sound of clothes moving, their sleeping bags were now put together and there was a pillow on each other knees. They have done this before. _ “Fuck, Ryan—“ _

_ “Sir, don’t stop!” _ Ryan begged. _ “Please, I’m so close—please, sir, don’t stop!” _

Shane laughed and Kelsey swallowed. Part of her wished she could see his expression better, even while knowing she shouldn’t be watching this. Kelsey paused the video it, and minimized the window; the folder with the other archives she was checking suddenly staring at her.

“Oh my God….” she murmured to her apartment, alone and suddenly so scared, frustrated and—and— “Shit!”

Kelsey stood up, fanning herself as she walked to her bathroom and let the water run in the sink. Swallowing again, she took a handful and splashed it on her face, repeating the action two times before rubbing at her eyes with her fingers, hard enough that she was seeing stars and dots in various colors.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she wished she wasn’t so lonely for the first time in the months since she started working at BuzzFeed; the job had given her such a happy boost and now…

She sighed. All she needed to do was close that archive and talk to the boys’ supervisor or maybe go directly to them, and tell them what she had found. Maybe they were the best option, since they could potentially lose their jobs for being… inappropriate while working on a video.

Kelsey turned off the tap, walked out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom where Chewie was fast asleep, ignorant of what had just happened in her studio. She smiled and looked at her closed window, the curtains blocking the view of Los Angeles she had gotten used to. Then, at her closet, where her fun box was hidden.

“What? No, what the hell am I thinking?” she reprimanded herself, walking out to grab her phone from the studio, ignoring her computer.

Walking around the apartment, she texted her friend again about the situation in hand. Talking to someone about it would help her feel better, maybe understand what she could do about it when she was due to get back to work on Monday.

The answer came soon, assuring her it wasn’t her fault and that she had done nothing wrong. She smiled, seeing as he kept writing until she read, _ Use it ;) _, and rolled her eyes. Of course he would go there.

“No!” Kelsey declared to the emptiness of her place, writing it to her friend at the same time. He immediately answered with a _ :( _ that made her right eyebrow go up.

Shaking her head, she went back to her computer as she tried to ignore the tickles in her lower belly, how she could feel cold air between her legs over a spot she didn’t want to accept was there, that she needed to change her clothes or else—

_ It’s not like you are gonna tell about it, so… _

Kelsey closed her eyes, trying to think straight out of this situation.

God, Ryan was hot.

The first time she saw him, she had felt her world shake because—holy fuck. He had the nicest arms and even nicer smile, but certainly she hadn’t put attention that first time, that he was smiling up to Shane walking at his side as they entered the office together.

Knowing now what they were up to, her desire for him hadn’t gone away but it had changed. Because there was Shane, too. Tall and goofy, yet somehow mysterious, handsome Shane. She bit her bottom lip, thinking back to his reaction when she had called him ‘sir’ and the way Ryan was begging him to keep fucking him, calling him exactly that.

Holy fuck, they were into that, isn’t it? They were into that kinky life like in the 50 Shades books.

She slapped herself mentally, thinking of YB’s disapproving face at the comparison, thinking of how Ryan and Shane would probably not appreciate the comparison either.

_ Both are hot _, she wrote back to her friend. He answered with a laugh and water drops emojis that made her blush.

Nobody would know, that was for sure.

She closed the door of her studio just in case, Chewie away and secure in her bedroom. With the lights turned off, she sat down in front of the computer again and opened the window of her video editor, rewinding the footage until she saw then tangled together in heated kisses in the middle of their sleeping bags put together.

Wating to press play, Kelsey bit her bottom lip, thinking of how she never had thought of wanting her partner getting fucked as she watched, or fucking him herself. In a way, it was kind of too much, or maybe just too much for her almost naïve self. But, granted, L.A. had been teaching her different. And this may just be one of those new things she could enjoy someday.

She clicked play on the footage.

* * *

Ryan’s moans were kind of beautiful.

She had never thought of a man moaning like this before, it made her realize how poor and not all that satisfying most of her encounters with men had been. Kelsey had figured out a while by now that she had dated lazy and easy guys, her one-night-stands with women so much better every time.

But this was different.

In the safety of her head as she watched Ryan kissing every corner of Shane’s body before going on his knees, opening his mouth as wide as possible. He was already naked, Shane had his shirt off and in his pants she could see the bulge of his cock needing the attention.

_ “Good boy,” _ Shane said, Kelsey was sure she wouldn’t have been able to hear it if it wasn’t for her headphones.

She had the audio too, meaning she was going to have to delete this from it in order to protect the boys after this was over. Maybe that would need another session of this…

Of her index and middle fingers gently rubbing on her core, her breasts uncovered with her shirt up and her bra down, nipples erect from the excitement and her fingers previously playing with them when she had seen Shane playing and licking at Ryan’s nipples.

Shane wasn’t facing the camera, she could barely see the bigger birthmarks on his back but she imagined he was peppered in them. She wondered if Ryan had mapped them already, named them. Kelsey licked her lips as she saw him work with his hands to get his cock out his pants and cursed when she realized she wouldn’t be able to watch this.

Sighing, she watched as Ryan’s head started to bob, Shane’s hand on his hair, his hips very still before he tugged at Ryan’s hair after a few bobs of his head and made him stop. Blinking, she waited. Then, Shane was grabbing Ryan’s head with both hands over his ears, purposely fucking his mouth faster than she has ever taken any dick.

Her mouth opened, a laugh escaping her lips, the hand she had been using to cup her panties now over her mouth as she watched.

God, that—that was fucking hot.

She could hear some of the sounds coming out of Shane’s mouth as he moaned, the wet sounds of his cock in Ryan’s mouth. The sight of this gorgeous, big, so-fucking-hot man being used like that made her feel odd. In a good way. In a way she hadn’t expected, with her core sending wave after wave of pleasure all over her body. She moved her finger toes playfully, both feet on her seat as she had her legs open to keep touching herself, but this time she just watched.

Ryan was looking up at Shane, whose head was thrown back as he kept entering Ryan’s mouth. Ryan seemed way too happy to be taking his cock like this. There was something incredibly hot in the confident way he was kneeling, so eager to be there, so happy. It made her wonder how deep his feelings and desire for Shane ran, if the older man knew how lucky he was to have Ryan, if his devotion was as big as Ryan’s

Slowly, Shane stopped. Ryan bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off completely, looking up at Shane with his mouth open, showing his tongue as Shane caressed his face. She could hear that Shane was talking, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. Probably praise, since Ryan was smiling so wide as he nodded.

Ryan stood. Kelsey’s heart beat faster as she watched Shane getting out his pants and boxers, but also at the sight of Ryan, completely naked, walking closer to the camera. For a second, he looked up, but quickly looked away and started to get on his knees again, Shane walking behind him.

Did he know? Kelsey frowned, wondering if maybe this was Ryan’s doing. Did he know she would be watching? Touching herself as she did so? Wanting to watch him get fucked in a place that was obviously scaring the living shit out of him?

The idea made her clit throb. She swallowed, noticing the mess she had become. Her fingers went back to rubbing her pussy over her panties, looking at Ryan’s toned muscles covered in sweat, watching how they flexed as he moved, looking at his thick cock with that wide head she so wanted to suck on.

Licking her lips, Kelsey stood when she saw Shane searching for something on one of their bags, bare ass looking good in that position. Kelsey smiled while getting out her shorts and panties, finally deciding to get stark naked by taking off her shirt and bra.

Before she could sit back down, Shane turned with a condom and a small bottle in his hand, dick bouncing on his fucking navel. Kelsey’s eyes opened wide in surprise for God knows what time that night.

“Oh my God!” she laughed, pausing the footage to give herself time to look at that much cock.

Kelsey fanned herself again, thinking of what to do, if she should keep watching or just—she laughed again. Fuck. Okay, so the _Big Guy_ nickname now had a whole different meaning for her, uh? She wondered if Ryan knew since the beginning, when he chose to call him that in front of everyone.

That really was a lot of cock.

“Nope, this is not enough…” she admitted, walking out of the studio and into her room.

Chewie watched her move to her closet but didn’t follow her as he kept himself on the bed. The little dog sighed, putting his snout over his paws and Kelsey smiled at him, soon concentrating on her box of little treasures and fun.

She didn’t have that many toys and admittedly wasn’t the most adventurous girl in town. This, her watching her coworkers do it in not the best quality ever, was the most dangerous thing she had ever done. Her channel’s name, Dangerous at Any Speed, that good ol’ saying there was in her family about her as she grew older, didn’t seem to fit her in her sexual life until now.

This moment required fitting instruments. Kelsey grabbed her newest dildo and the bottle of lube, thinking of how all her toys had names except this new little one her girls had gifted her after moving into this apartment as a “joke”.

She hadn’t had a good excuse to use it, looking at it now, there was nothing little about it. May as well call it Shane.

* * *

There were times when, to be honest, Kelsey knew something was missing when having fun with a partner. She never had a name for it until now, the things she was missing for not expanding her horizons soon enough, so for this, she was grateful with her new friend.

He had kept texting her but Kelsey had stopped looking into her phone when Shane had gotten Ryan naked in the footage. Shane was preparing him now, spanking Ryan’s ass as he dirty talked into his ear, putting his fingers inside him with lube and his own saliva after eating him out for a few minutes.

The whole show seemed put together for an audience, their embarrassing faces and sounds only seemed so hot to her as she rubbed the toy’s head on her clit, two fingers inside herself, following Shane’s rhythm on Ryan’s hole the best she could.

Kelsey curled her fingers inside her, happily and desperately searching for the spot that made her see stars, listening to Ryan pant and beg to be fucked.

In her head, she wondered if he would beg to be inside her, if he would like to have her on top and let her take control of the scene in hand, if it would turn him on as much as it turned him on to have Shane directing him to whichever direction he wanted, putting him in all positions he desired, telling him what to do, how to do it, taking him, making him as he wanted.

Her hips rocked forward, she moaned aloud as she found her G spot and Ryan started to grind his ass on Shane’s big cock, fucking himself on his fingers.

Shane spanked him twice, told him to stop moving if he wanted to come that night, and Ryan had moaned yet nodded, staying still as he let Shane get four of his long fingers inside him and Kelsey sighed, moaning harder as she tried to do just so—four fingers, she didn’t remember ever doing this, so she went slow and careful, until she was desperate enough to move her hips into her hand, and she was moaning louder than before.

Bless the walls of her home, secure and nice. If someone heard her, they wouldn’t be able to tell what was happening anyway with how muffed the sound would be.

The older man moved in the video, leaving Ryan’s body as he shivered, looking back to watch as Shane took a pillow and helped Ryan move to let him put it in the spot where Ryan’s knees had been. He said something she couldn’t hear, she imagined it being something sweet as the man seemed to get between takes.

_ “I don’t want you to hurt” _, maybe.

Ryan immediately went back to his position, ass wiggling happily in the air, waiting for his boyfriend to get him at last. It made her smile.

After Shane had put a pillow under his own knees, behind Ryan, Kelsey saw him work with the condom and a bottle of lube. Her fingers went out her, she grabbed her own bottle and uncapped, putting a copious amount of it on her hand to smooth it over the cold material of her toy.

She swallowed as she felt it, pumping at it like a real dick, until she saw Shane clearly lining himself on Ryan’s ass. Kelsey licked her lips, heart pounding in her chest as she slowly introduced the dildo into her pussy, trying to follow Shane’s movements without missing a second of Ryan’s pleased expressions as his boyfriend penetrated him.

The wonder of it made her forget how much bigger than any other toy she had this one was, it only made her moan when there were just a few inches before the dildo bottomed out and Ryan was moaning in the footage, eyes closed and mouth wide open, Shane’s own expression of delight so beautiful, she could feel an orgasm already building in her bottom belly.

Kelsey didn’t want to come just yet, she avoided thinking about it and her clit as she started to work the toy in and out her body, unable to follow Shane’s fast rhythm since the beginning. The man had just put his cock inside Ryan and had started fucking him like there was no tomorrow, it had made her laugh, vibrations making the toy feel somehow bigger inside her.

It stretched her so well, all she could do was close her eyes and slowly move it faster, deeper inside her, just listening to Ryan’s moans and Shane’s groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Her fingers from her free hand found their way up her body as she kept fucking herself, touching her nipple, twisting it between them, pinching it until she was moaning lauder, faster, that rhythm of ‘ah, ah, ah’, getting lost between her mouth and Ryan’s own sounds.

Soon, new images appeared in her head. From Shane calling her sweetheart, smirking at her, calling her a good girl, winking at her, to Ryan’s beautiful body, the width of his cock, how he would look like underneath her as she rode him.

But then, the toy hit her spot like her fingers had before, but even better and the name she was moaning was, “Shane!”

A new scene came to mind. Of her on all fours as Shane pounded into her and her mouth was occupied by Ryan’s cock. She was moaning around it at the same time she tried her best to suck on it, hollowing her cheeks, tracing the veins with her tongue, everything she could.

Shane’s wet finger had found her clit and he was rubbing at her at the same time he was praising her for taking both of them at once. Ryan’s hand was on her hair, tugging from time to time to move her faster or just there, making a mess of it, making a mess of her, and the entire scenario drove her crazy.

On the edge, Kelsey opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling before searching for the screen of her computer, where Ryan and Shane had changed positions, now with Ryan laying over their sleeping bags and pillows, Shane fucking into him as Ryan’s legs rounded his hips.

Moaning, Kelsey licked her middle finger of her free hand, rubbing at her clit with it when she saw Shane’s hips start losing control, his back tensing as Ryan shouted for his orgasm had hit him already.

It made her clench around the toy, wanting to feel the warmth of a real cock inside her, the feeling of it coming into her, and she moaned desperately, feeling her orgasm approaching as Shane moaned his own release.

She moved the toy in and out, faster than before, wrist hurting with the effort, finger rubbing faster on her clit, all a mess in the wetness and smell of her sex, the fantasy so clear again, this time she was riding Ryan as Shane fucked her ass over her, Ryan licking his finger before it moved down between their bodies to touch Kelsey.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuck…!”

With her dildo touching her G spot one final time, she came.

She came with both names on the tip of her tongue, God’s the only one getting out as her orgasm filled her body with pleasure and goosebumps on her skin. She imagined the warm feeling of their bodies against her, a three way had never been this hot to her before, she had never been this interested on the possibility like today.

All she could do was smile, opening her eyes to her relaxed body, the toy that had slipped outside her and was now on the floor, and Shane was kissing Ryan’s shoulders with loud noises, covering him whole, large and wide, able to manhandle one of the biggest men she has ever lusted after.

Now she could see why it was so hot, why maybe this was some of what Ryan liked in this kind of… dynamic. Because it was it, isn’t it?

She sighed, longing for the way Shane was now cuddling Ryan into his arms, slowly rocking them together as he kept talking into his ear. It looked so intimate, he looked so in love. There it was, her answer: like Ryan, Shane was completely head over heels for him, absolutely devoted to his co-host.

It made her blush and feel inappropriate to watch this, in spite of what had happened just a few seconds prior.

Kelsey closed the program, knowing she’ll delete the footage in the morning for them.

* * *

_ So, that was really good. _ She wrote to her friend, he immediately answered like if he had been waiting for her to say something: _ Good, good, good. Tell me about it. _

Rolling her eyes, she sighed as she got into bed, one long shower and cleaning after. God, was she tired after all that.

_ I’ll do it. _ was all she managed to write before turning off the screen of her phone and laying down to sleep with the biggest smile she had managed after an orgasm.

*******


	2. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Shane find out. Shane also finds out about other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I think this may be the best shyan smut scene I've ever wrote. Three way love affair next chapter!

**Lost Footage**

**RYAN**

When he met Kelsey, Ryan liked her right away.

She was not only a beautiful girl, but a funny person and a very bright presence in the room. She called his attention since day one as he was walking into the office on a rainy morning and man, just the sight of ther had changed his whole mood to the point Shane had asked what was going on.

It made him feel guilty at first, to feel this way while having the world’s best boyfriend without thinking of that little fact and how much Shane was always willing to say yes to all his ideas, doesn’t matter if bad or good.

“You do know that I’m not really that stupid, right?” Shane had asked him that morning he had sent him to leave the footage to the intern that was helping them for the season.

“Uh?” Ryan looked up, frowning at the sudden accusation. “Okay, what did I do? Don’t get all cryptid on me and just tell me.”

“Could say the same to you.” Shane sat down, passing a hand through his hair. “The little intern that’s gonna be helping us this season, you like her.”

“Excuse me?” Ryan’s eyes opened wide. He looked down and swallowed, trying to not call more attention to himself, but Shane was laughing while looking at his computer, probably about to open his emails for the day. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ryan insisted.

“Sure,” he answered and Ryan wasn’t sure if he hated the fact that Shane didn’t sound upset, just smug about it. “Well, when you wanna talk about it like adults, I just want you to know that I think she’s very cute.” The man looked at him, Ryan tried his best to remain calm and not become as obvious as he knew he already was to his boyfriend. “Wouldn’t mind if she was who you want to invite next.”

Bingo.

* * *

The problem had been that Shane wasn’t fully awake yet when the cute intern of the month approached them before getting into Ghoul HQ, ready to film a small announcement for a Q&A when Kelsey had appeared with a shy smile and pink cheeks.

Ryan smiled at her, the charm turned onto maximum and he almost rolled his eyes at himself for how obvious he had become if it wasn’t for the fact he knew Shane had other things in mind. Like the fact that he was sleepy and had put a vibrator up Ryan’s ass, for example.

“Sorry, I know it’s really early, but—“

“It’s okay.” Ryan smiled, Shane couldn’t help but wink at her when she looked up at him. Her cheeks turned red and Ryan bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile too much. “Are you okay?”

“Uhm, yeah.” Kelsey visibly swallowed. “It’s just that… uhm…”

Her nervousness made Ryan frown when he felt Shane’s hand at the bottom of his back as both waited for her to speak again. Finally, she looked up, her eyes locked on his and he couldn’t help but feel something building in the bottom of his stomach. She was watching his lips, her eyes wandering up his body and then she giggled, looking away and swallowing visibly.

“So, the footage you guys gave me?” she said and Ryan’s eyes opened wide because shit, shit,  _ shit _ . “I worked on it and, just… I, I deleted the overnight footage.”

“Overnight footage?” Shane wondered aloud, looking down at Ryan who was now frozen right there and—

Shane’s eyes opened wide, Ryan felt bile going up his throat because how? How had he forgotten to tell him this? He was supposed to last fucking week! They had been so distracted by getting heavy the second they were awake today, Ryan had forgotten— and now—

“It’s, it’s okay!” she said immediately, her hands up like wanting to protect herself at the same time she was showing her intentions of doing this in peace. “I won’t say a word and I took care of it. It’s gone now!”

“Kelsey…” Ryan started, not sure of what he was actually gonna say because this was fucked, he had fucked up big time and if Shane left him after this, he wouldn’t actually blame him.

“I didn’t see anything!” she said. Ryan looked up at Shane who was looking incredibly embarrassed with one hand on his lips and glassy eyes. He turned around, looking up at his boyfriend with panic in his eyes. “I—I—Guys, I’m so sorry, I—“

“No,” Shane started, his voice deep yet so small. “No, it’s…”

“I’m sorry!” She said again, this time to Ryan who had turned to look at her. “I thought—“

“I didn’t, I didn’t—“ He said and he felt the moment Shane looked down at him.

A silence formed between the three of them, Shane frowning as he waited for Ryan to say something. His panic was still there but something else took charge of everything, he was feeling  _ guilty _ .

“I’m sorry…” he murmured, hands closer to Shane’s chest but he stopped. “Kelsey is the girl I’ve been talking to.”

“Oh?” Shane frowned deeper. “What?”

“You know, what we talked about? The… accompanied scene?” 

Shane’s eyes were still wide and maniac, his face red. Ryan wasn’t sure of touching him, or if Shane would even want to be in his presence now—

“Oh.  _ Oh _ , thank God!” he laughed, sighing with relief as he recovered from the moment of panic.

Ryan swallowed, waiting for him to finish processing the information. He needed to know if he had truly fucked up beyond this little misunderstanding and if he had put Kelsey in this position, too. Shane looked at her then, admiring her for a few seconds before he put a hand firm on Ryan’s shoulder.

He had never felt this relieved before.

“So…” Kelsey started again. “I took care of the footage.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Shane answered after Ryan looked at him with a smile, his cue to go on with the game, and the man was following like Ryan knew he would. 

He sighed, leaning his forehead on Shane’s shoulder for a few seconds before turning around to face Kelsey again. They were going to talk about this later, he knew. Shane may still be a bit upset, but at least things were clear now and he could take the next conversation with a clearer mind.

“And you say you saw nothing?”

“I— tried my best,” she answered, cleary excited to keep going but not so sure of how.

Shane chuckled, walking past them as he made Ryan follow him by softly pushing him with his hand on his back, Kelsey followed when Ryan looked at her and nodded.

“I bet you took good care of that, too,” Shane said as they walked towards their set. Kelsey’s cheeks went red. “Would love to hear the details. Would you, Ry?”

“Sure,” he chuckled, imagining that was enough to make him combust on the spot. Kelsey stopped as they approached the set, nervously playing with her fingers. “Sure about it? It’s okay to back off.”

“I’m sure.” She answered. “Just— Uhm, when?”

“That,” Ryan gave a step forward, gently putting his hands on Kelsey’s shoulders. “How about we discuss it over lunch?” He looked at Shane, who nodded, then back at the woman who also nodded. “Great!”

Fucking  _ bingo _ .

* * *

Shane sighed at his side and Ryan looked at him, then down at his hand that was on Ryan’s thigh as they were told about all the takes and shoots they were going to work on that day. His hand squeezed the meat there, Ryan looked back up at him.

“Has she done something like this before?” he asked softly, their team busy with the shoot. Ryan just shook his head. “Has she been with two at a time?”

Ryan shook his head again, feeling nervous. He hadn’t thought of this either, maybe she would back off in the end, or maybe Shane wouldn’t like to be a first in something he was so serious about.

“Uhm,” he exclaimed. “Guess we should show her first, let her know what she is getting into.”

“What do you mean?”

But before he could make things clear, Katie walked in front and asked for their attention to film. They smiled at her, ready to start rolling.

“We are taking her home sometime this week.” Shane cleared as all cameras went on them. “Not a big scene, just… hospitality.”

Ryan nodded, his cheeks were slightly warm. It made Shane smile and that was all he wanted.

“By the way.” Shane said when Katie started to count to three to start shooting. “You are so not coming this week.”

“The week?!”

“Guys!”

Ryan looked at Mark, who was way too irritated to just be convinced with a smile and a “ _ sorry” _ , but he did it anyway. Ryan looked back at Shane, his smirk telling Ryan everything he needed to know.

“Another word and I’ll make it two weeks.”

So. He just sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“And, action!”

* * *

“Oh, like a rehearsal?” Kelsey asked, Ryan chuckled and explained further.

“Not really, it’s just that… we thought, since you haven’t done something like this before, maybe you would like to try without doing a bigger scene. Something more simple first.” He swallowed, Ryan was feeling pretty nervous about all of it and wasn’t sure why.

This had been all his doing, his idea, his desire. As his dom, all Shane ever wanted was Ryan’s pleasure and ultimately, his happiness, the connection they shared like this, so of course he had said yes when Ryan had proposed it. 

So, Shane wasn’t the problem. Kelsey had said yes, enthusiastic at it. Why was he feeling this nervous about a threesome? It’s not like it was his first time.

“Oh, you mean the three of us…”

She signaled between them, at the same time they answered, “yes” and “not exactly”.

Ryan frowned, looking at Shane when the man smiled at him and put a hand in the small of his back, then looked at Kelsey to explain himself.

“It would be the three of us in a room, but since you two little rascals were talking behind my back to have fun with that tape…”

The rest of it lingered in the air, Ryan’s eyebrows went high when it finally came to him, what Shane was saying. And man, he had found the right partner, no fucking doubt.

He looked at Kelsey with pink cheeks, then at Shane while he swallowed. “So… you would, like— be there but…?”

“I’ll watch.”

Kelsey’s face changed to one of surprise and only that. She looked away as she blinked, probably thinking of it and her answer. She licked her lips, the spoon she was using for her pudding moving up to her mouth.

When she was done swallowing, Kelsey looked at Shane and signaled him with the spoon.

“When?”

Oh, he liked this girl.

* * *

The ride home was silent, though. 

Ryan wasn’t sure if it was his early nerves were acting up or if Shane was actually upset, but none of them said more than a few words about who was driving and what music they were listening before drowning in a tense silence that had Ryan wanting to scream.

It happened again while getting into the elevator and when Shane closed the door of their apartment. Ryan had had enough.

“Okay, whatever you have to say, it better be—Oh!”

His face was against a wall the second Shane turned around, hands holding Ryan’s together on his back. Ryan swallowed, suddenly aware of how much taller Shane was, and the many ideas the thought always incited in him.

Before he could say something, ask what the hell was going on, Shane spoke near his ear. “You little shit, you did that on purpose, didn’t you?” he said. It didn’t sound like a question. “You planned to leave me in the dark until God knows when you wanted, have fun with Kelsey behind my back for longer.”

Holy shit, was he gonna get in trouble if he came right then and there?

Ryan swallowed, not sure if he was supposed to answer to that. Whatever he said next, he knew Shane would know it was a lie for this game he had started. After all, Ryan had explained himself, how he had been too distracted by doing research last week and morning horniness today to remember he was supposed to let Shane know Ryan had found a good candidate for their accompanied scene.

Like in the morning, when Shane had woken him up with a blow job, he said nothing and let the man do as he wished with him, actually excited for whatever he had in mind now.

One of Shane’s knees went between his legs, Ryan tried to resist the urge to rub himself on it and fought his grab, making Shane chuckle and put more strength to it.

“Stop that now.” He said. “You disrespected me, you don’t deserve to come or have fun tonight as we’ve said this morning. Don’t you think?”

“Are you really asking?”

Ryan could tell Shane had rolled his eyes, pulling him away from the wall and shoving him on the direction of their room. Ryan looked at him, waiting.

“Get in, undress. I’m going to know if you touch yourself, so don’t.” He said.

Ryan arched an eyebrow. “How are you gonna know?”

“Ryan.” Ryan turned completely to face Shane, who had one accusatory finger up. “If you keep that act up, you’ll end up with a gag. Understood?”

“Fuck.” He swallowed, nodding. When he looked back at Shane, the man had his arms crossed on his chest, an eyebrow up. He decided against rolling his eyes and tried again. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Shane replied, signaling the way to their room. “Undress. Don’t touch yourself. Wait for me on the bed, on your belly.”

Ryan nodded again, and this time, Shane forgave his lack of words. His dick was already hard and holy fuck, he wasn’t allowed to come for an _entire_ _week_ and Shane may as well make it two if he ended disboying his orders, but goddammit. Today had been filled with too much emotion, he needed this more than words could express.

He swallowed for god know’s what time in just these few minutes, looking at their bed they left a mess in the morning. There was a part of him that wanted Shane to mark him with more than just his hands and his teeth, that wanted to make Shane to lose control and treat him harsh and rude, the pain so delicious he may end in subspace without having to come.

But Ryan also wanted to come just this once. Maybe if he was nice and willing from now on, Shane may give him the chance and start his blue-balls punishment after this. So he did the bed, undressed quickly for lost time, and didn’t touch himself, getting onto the bed and summoned all his willpower to not rub himself on the sheets.

When his boyfriend entered the room, Ryan held his breath until he heard him let out a soft laugh.

“You did the bed,” Shane commented, Ryan licked his lips and looked front, their pillows so neatly in front of him. “So now you want to be a good boy, huh? Is that it?”

“For you, sir,” Ryan answered, in part to get his plans going but mostly because it was true.

At the end of the day, he wanted Shane, he wanted them to have this and the rest of their days together when they could just look at each other and understand what the other wanted. His laugh and his sleepy smile each morning, the way he got on his knees to do Ryan’s laces of his favorite pair of sneakers even when he didn’t have to.

Shane constantly said he had lucked out with Ryan, and he had to admit he felt the same way about Shane.

“I’m not gonna let you come, you did quite the number with me today, Ryan. I’m not happy about it.”

“I want to make you happy.”

“You do?” he asked, voice so deep it made Ryan shiver. He heard the steps coming by the right and he did his best not to look. 

The man watched him for what felt like forever and Ryan gasped when Shane suddenly separated his ass cheeks, checking for the vibrator he hadn’t activated in hours. Ryan bit his bottom lip, trying not to make any noise as Shane looked at it, moving it with a gentle finger.

" _ Ah _ , you do.”

He wanted to come, he wanted to come so bad right now. Ryan wondered if Shane knew the effect just his voice had on him. 

Shane left his ass, spanking him just once before he took Ryan by the ankle and made him turn on the bed, exposing his fully erect cock and flushed face. The man said nothing as he watched him, so Ryan didn’t move, he didn’t feel like if he was supposed to do anything.

He turned around, walking away from Ryan as he swallowed, trying to imagine what the next move was and if he was supposed to do something, if he was expected to say anything. 

The answer came in a gasp from him when Shane turned the vibrator on, directly to one of the highest levels, making Ryan moan in an instant, his hands grabbing at the sheets of the bed as his legs flexed, hips moving with the pleasure the toy made him feel.

Shane was still not saying anything, had just pulled the stupid _reading_ _couch_ he had in the room closer—that was nothing but his damn throne for days like this—and sat down on it, watching Ryan’s reactions from the toy.

The level went low, his breathing was heavy and Ryan wondered what was next. He was leaking pre-come already, whatever Shane had planned needed to happen now or else. He felt as if he was going to explode.

“You know, I was thinking…” Shane started, then chuckled. “Sit, look at me when I’m talking.”

Slowly, he did as told, holding himself up with his hands on the mattress. Shane seemed so unbothered by the whole situation, just looking at him with the vibrator’s controller in his hands as if it was nothing. His capacity to chill was astonishing, maybe one of the reasons he was such a good dom.

And Ryan fucking loved him even more for that.

“Been thinking, maybe it should be me the one fucking Kelsey while you watch,” he said, Ryan bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on him. His heartbeat went up, waiting. “I’d tie you nicely, put a gag on that big mouth of yours.” 

The man smiled, getting the vibrator level up just by one.

“You can only watch. No touching, no whining like you always do. Just you, watching as I kiss her, eat her out, make her come.” 

He licked his lips, the level went up again and Ryan bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan or make a move. 

“I’d fuck her like I do you,” Shane said, sitting back on the couch with his legs open.

Ryan’s eyes went directly to Shane’s crotch where he was hard, the bulge in there made his mouth water and want that cock in any way Shane would give it to him. Ryan moaned when Shane’s hand squeezed it, caressing with the side of his hand after. 

The level went up again and this time, he didn’t control himself, moaning and arching his back at the sensation, hips moving slightly with just how damn good it felt inside him.

“I would get her on that bending spoon position I put you so you’d watch yourself getting fucked in the mirror,” he continued. Ryan’s eyes were closed and his mouth open, the sound of his voice and the images he was putting on his head as the vibrator worked its magic were killing him. “Spread her legs wide so you can see my cock stretching her little pretty pussy... The exact same way it gets your hole nice and open.”

“Fuck!”

“Quiet.” Shane shut the vibrator off and Ryan gasped, he could cry if the waves of pleasure weren’t still going through him. “Don’t ruin your luck, baby. You may come if you stay quiet.”

He nodded. Shane cleared his throat and Ryan swallowed.

“Yes, sir. Please, let me come…” he said, looking at his boyfriend who had stood up and was walking towards the right side of the bed to their kinky drawer. Ryan swallowed. “I’ll be good, sir, I promise.”

“Oh, I know you want to,” he said, opening the drawer and searching for something. “I just don’t know if you would deserve to come this time.”

“I won’t disappoint you, daddy.”

Shane looked at him, a tiny smile on his lips. Ryan knew the name would do and that he wanted to say something sweet, out of character for the moment, but always so Shane. He swallowed and wished he would, just this once, break character and talk to him.

It was fucking  _ stupid _ , the way he was in love with this man.

He tapped on the bed three times, Ryan smiled at the sight and sighed, looking up as Shane came closer, one hand going to his left cheek before he kissed him softly. They almost never paused a scene, especially not for things like this, but he couldn’t give any fucks about it as Shane’s thumb caressed his cheek.

“You never do, sweetheart.” Shane assured him. Ryan chuckled, his cheeks feeling warm. “And he blushes! So cute!”

“Shut up, Shane.”

“And losing the chance to tell you how beautiful you are?” He smiled, getting away to go back to their scene. “Never!”

Ryan smiled, wanting to say so much more but Shane tapped on the bed three times again and they were back on their roles. He bit his bottom lip, watching as the man finally took out the bottle of lube, a cock ring, plug and—holy fucking shithe was going to kill him—the dildo with the vibrator they almost never used.

“This is the deal,” Shane started, cleaning the toys with the antibacterial gel they had on their night table. “You are gonna come this time,” he said, looking at him while doing so. Ryan smiled happily at him and if he had been a dog, had a tail, he would be shaking it like a motherfucker. “But after that, you are not allowed to for a week.”

“Uh–”

“I’m going to put this little plug in you, keep you open and ready for me, storing my come in there like I know you like it, and I will be using you at any moment I want.” He smiled, devilish as ever, making Ryan’s cock twitch. “But you are not gonna come.”

_ Fuck _ , that was what he wanted to say. Ryan just stared at Shane as the man finished cleaning the toys, followed him with his eyes wide open once he went on until he was in front of the bed. He called him with one finger, Ryan swallowed and crawled towards him, kneeling in submission with his hands on his lap as he waited for Shane’s further instructions.

“Good boy.” He said, Ryan smiled to himself, still looking down. “Show me.” 

He turned around, getting on four to let him see. Ryan gasped when Shane took out the vibrator, then moaned when it was replaced by two of his fingers coated in lube. The man scissored them inside him, and Ryan just kept moaning as he felt his eyes water.

“I’m going to open you up so good, my dick will slide so easily inside you, you’ll be coming right away.”

Ryan licked his lips, tried to concentrate on not coming in that moment but it was turning a fucking odyssey, and he really wanted to be good today, wanted to give Shane whatever he wanted because he had been so nice to him and Kelsey, was always the sweetest fucker to him and he just—

“Yellow…” he murmured, knowing it was likely Shane wouldn’t listen with how low it was. When the man kept fingering him, now with three fingers, Ryan tried once again. “Yellow! Please, daddy— I need to—“

Shane stopped right away, rushing towards his side with a worried expression Ryan wanted to kiss. Instead he sat on the bed and looked at him, clearing his throat.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?”

Ryan shook his head no. “None of that, it’s just…” He signaled his erection, Shane looked at it and then at his face again. “I’m going to come and I… I want to last.”

“Oh,” Shane said, sighing in relief after he understood what Ryan was saying. “Of course, baby. I did get this for that.”

The man reached forward on the bed where he had left the toys they were to use. He took the cock ring and showed it to Ryan, he nodded and looked down at his dick.

When Shane’s hands appeared, Ryan licked his lips, looking as he put the ring on and  _ fuck _ , just the phantom touch of his hand on his cock was enough to send him away, throwing his head back and moaning louder than he had during all this.

His boyfriend chuckled at his side, Ryan looked at him with warm cheeks and accepted his kiss when Shane went for it. It was wet and messy, more desperate than anything else, and he knew they were in the same situation, wanting the other so much it could drive them insane.

Lucky for him, Shane was actually in the deeds of taking care of them. Ryan smiled at him as he went up again and intended to continue the scene, so Ryan turned around and lifted his ass for him once he was on all fours.

“You are doing so good for such a nasty boy,” Shane said, and Ryan bit the inside of his cheek to not laugh. “I know you’ll do good when we have our guest over…”

Ryan moaned, Shane had put lube on his hole and pressed the tip of the dildo to it, not quite entering him yet but making a wonderful pressure against his hole.

“I want you to fuck her so well, she’ll want to keep coming back,” he said, slowly getting the toy inside him. “And maybe I’ll fuck your pretty ass when you’re at it…”

The toy was fully inside him, Ryan braced himself for what was coming, grabbing the sheets between his hands, leaning his forehead on the mattress.

“That way I can direct the rhythmn, make you fuck her as I fuck you.” 

Ryan moaned aloud, pulling at the sheets when the vibrations started. Shane let the toy sit there for a few seconds, probably admiring the way his ass was clenching around it, probably smiling like the asshole he was. 

When he finally started to move the toy, Ryan groaned deeply, trying his best not to move his hips or else Shane may as well change the plan, left him without coming and even worse, leave him without fucking him with his cock.

The idea of being left like this, dissatisfied and eager for the next time Shane may want to use him, made Ryan moan, closing his eyes as he imagined all the ways Shane could keep on punishing him.

“Look at you,” the man talked, Ryan leaned his forehead on the bed again. “You are such a slut for dick, even plastic ones.” He chuckled. “Kelsey should see you like this…”

“Daddy!”

“Perhaps that could be a gift for her, you know, after our first scene together.” Shane kept going, moving the toy inside him as he searched for his prostate. “Maybe I’ll give her this little toy, put her on a harness…”

“Oh mmyyyy, GOD! Daddy!” 

“There, huh?” He could  _ hear _ him smile, Ryan swallowed as his legs felt weak, barely holding himself as the damn vibrator touched his spot every time Shane hit harder. “Ah, yes. I would teach her how to fuck you.”

Ryan felt like crying. Not just because the pleasure was starting to be too much without the relief of coming, but because Shane knew exactly what to say, he had the best damn ideas and if he noticed how this got to Ryan, he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

The idea was… fucking excellent.

“Let’s see…” Shane left the toy inside him, Ryan licked his lips as drops of sweat went down his arms and legs, the sound of clothes being removed making him want to turn around and swallow all of Shane’s big cock.

He stayed in his position, thinking of sucking on something else, the dildo inside him or any other of the ones in the drawer, looking up at certain little blonde that felt like sunshine. 

Shane had really ruined his fucking life and make it better at the same time with that image, and Ryan hoped he knew that. 

The world was starting to feel heavy, though. Blurry, he didn’t feel when the toy was removed. And when Shane made him turn, back to the bed, him suddenly on top of him, Ryan blinked a couple of times, looking at Shane’s pensive expression as he searched for something on Ryan’s face.

“You are thinking about her, don’t you?”

“No!” he blurted out maybe too fast. Shane arched an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, daddy, it’s just—“

Before he could say anything else, Shane’s hand had gotten between them, eyes on Ryan’s as he guided his cock inside him without any other ceremony. It made Ryan moan louder than he had all day, sure this time his neighbors would hear him in spite of the thickness of the walls, the soundproof Shane had bought this apartment with.

He knew it was an act, Shane was the less jealous person he knew, but even his little moments of weakness and insecurities, he found the way to replace it with a fervent desire of making Ryan and the moment his, make him remember that, holy fuck, this was the man he loved.

Ryan closed his eyes, never shying his moans from being as loud as possible now that Shane was fucking him with the intention of taking his mind away from everything and the world. 

The smells of his cologne and aftershave, his shampoo and what just made him Shane was all around Ryan, making the burn of his dick and the feeling of his teeth breaking skin on his shoulder and neck feel like heaven.

Shane kept his thrusts deep and not too fast, clearly wanting to last as long as possible. His hands took Ryan’s, lazing their fingers as he keep them pinned on the bed, fucking him a bit faster.

“Look at me,” he said. Ryan tried to open his eyes but he was far too gone already. Shane kissed him deeply, tongue playing with his, dick coming to hit on his prostate so good, it made Ryan scream in his mouth, finally opening his eyes. “Look at me, Ryan.”

“Sir—“

“Fuck.” The man moaned, hips starting to lose rhythm. “I want you to come with me, you hear me? You are gonna come with me.”

“Yes!” he answered, the way Shane had hit his spot again making him see stars. “I wanna come with you!”

Shane smiled, holding their hands together until they were over Ryan’s head, hips speeding on and all Ryan could do was moan, and moan, and moan while his boyfriend filled him with praise and his beautiful cock.

“My gorgeous angel, you are doing so well…” he said, getting one hand between them to get the ring off. “I want you to scream my name, remember who you belong to...”

“Yes! Daddy, yes! I wanna be yours!” Ryan answered, not really thinking of what the hell was going on.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and Shane had taken off the ring of his cock, he could feel his eyes water. But when Shane grabbed his dick, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts, Ryan’s entire body tensed as he kept chanting,  _ I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours _ and closed his eyes, tears going down his cheeks as he came with a loud moan that gradually became Shane’s name.

His ass clenched around Shane’s dick, greedily wanting to keep him hard and inside him, and in the waves of his pleasure he heard the man moan, squeezing his hand were they were joined, coming with fast and hot shots inside him.

Ryan’s eyes opened, watching Shane bite his own arm as he often did when the pleasure was too much and he needed to hit or bite something. He had asked him a million times to bite him, spank him if he wanted, but Shane refused, the sound of his fist on the bed’s frame enough to let him know that involuntary action was too strong, something that could actually hurt Ryan and that was the last thing he wanted.

He could see Shane’s pleasure on his face as his cock twitched inside Ryan, still hard and filling him like only he could, the man slowly letting go of his arm, marked red by his teeth and fuck, that was going to leave a mark. 

“Shane…”

His eyes opened, the beautiful hazel of them soft and shining like million stars above him.

“I love you,” Ryan managed to say at the edge of that wonderful cloud only Shane could take him. to

The last thing he saw before passing out was his smile, his nose a bit red and his eyes watering in the corners.

“I love you too, angel.”

* * *

Shane’s fingers were soothing on his hairline, the soft up and down of his chest making Ryan feel lulled into sleeping early, the last traces of subspace keeping him flying in cloud nine as Shane cuddled him on his chest.

He was more or less aware that he had passed out, then woke up to his boyfriend’s sweet words and went to sleep again clean and happy, waking up to Shane also sleeping with a grin on his face a third time. The fourth time his eyes opened, he had been on his boyfriend’s chest and hadn’t moved from it ever since.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart? It’s dinner time.”

Ryan nodded, not surprised Shane knew he was awake. When the man tried to gently coax him up, he whined, making Shane laugh, the vibration in his chest feeling nice against Ryan’s face. 

“Come on, I need to reach my phone, baby.”

“No.”

“No?” And Ryan just moved his head no, Shane laughed again. “Alright. Whatever my angel wants.”

And that he did.

*******


	3. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come and the boys plan to treat Kelsey right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took so long to post this last part of the fic in spite it being finished for months. My beta had real life things that kept them from finishing the story and it took me a while to find someone else that could help. At the end, dear and talented [Alex](https://gettinmyasathogwarts.tumblr.com/) helped me out and here we are. Thank you so much, Alex!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, it was something else to write this story. I'm happy with it, I really hope you guys like it too. If you liked this and have a tumblr, please support me by reblogging the [fic post](https://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/190874704967/lost-footage-part-iii-shyan-kelshyan-fic)!

**Lost Footage**

**SHANE**

“Today is the day!” Shane announced to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek that immediately went red at the reminder.

He smiled at the sight, Ryan swallowing as he did his best to finish getting ready for work as he seemed to try not to be too excited for the day.

When he had decided to punish Ryan, Shane hadn’t really thought of their guest. 

Once his mind was clear and he got to know Kelsey better, he knew what his next move was. Ryan had looked at him with a hint of surprise and so much lust as he nodded his head yes, Shane knew today was going to be unforgettable.

“Remember, sweetheart, you are in for a great time. I want you to make her feel so good and so welcomed, she’ll want to keep coming back.” He said near his ear, hands on his waist from behind. Ryan nodded with his eyes still on the bathroom’s mirror. “Fuck her like I would fuck _you_.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And remember, not only can you come today, you can have her for your own all you want.”

Ryan looked at him, there was something in his boyfriend’s face that almost made Shane break character and ask what was wrong. But just as fast it came, it was gone, and the man was looking at the mirror again.

“Thank you, sir.”

* * *

Kelsey was a curious girl, Shane loved that.

She had done her own research about the dynamics and plays, and voiced all her doubts to them, mostly talking to Ryan for hours. He enjoyed that the most, seeing them talk, enthusiastic about everything, no shame in sight.

It was obvious the two of them liked each other, and if Ryan was cute with a crush, he had to admit so was Kelsey.

They ignored him best when they were immersed in conversation, the rest of the world so intramuscular to them, Shane couldn’t even think of interrupting, feeling like he would be doing something terrible if so. And every time Ryan looked at him in those moments, momentarily remembering where he was, he had to smile.

He couldn’t help but think of the man he was before coming to Los Angeles, before Sara and Ryan, Unsolved, and everything in between. He had been such a mess of a man, barely the shadow of who stood today in his place, and Shane was grateful for that.

He was grateful for the chance of growing, even if it meant he had only endured the depression he held at the time, found the strength to overlook it and live with it as best he could. The shadow may never leave, he was aware of it, his insecurities still played games on him from time to time, sometimes even touching Ryan, but at least it was something he could understand now, fight it when necessary, dwell on it when it needed to.

Right now, it sat at the edge of his stomach. Not quite making him feel things, but also not going anywhere. Just keeping him on edge.

He wondered if that look Ryan gave him in the morning had something to do with it. Had his ever so shining enthusiasm about today been too much? Seemed suspicious?

Shane asked himself days ago if he was having second thoughts about this, if he was actually jealous, thinking Ryan didn’t like him anymore because he was crushing on someone so polar opposite from him. And he had realized that no. He didn’t. It was something else.

It wasn’t upsetting, just… confusing.

Kelsey turned around almost too suddenly, waking him up from his inner thoughts with her bright smile.

“So when did you start?”

“Uh?”

“I don’t think he was listening to the conversation…” Ryan suggested, a hint of worriedness in his voice.

Shane swallowed and shook his head, going for an apology before Kelsey explained further. “I was telling Ryan that I was curious about how you guys ended up building your dynamic.”

“Oh, well—”

“He says he ‘sort of’ practiced it before you two dated, but that you have more experience with it. So, when did you start?”

“Well.” Shane sighed, trying not to make a mess of himself, feeling a bit nervous. “I’ve been practicing it since college. I had a… partner, Hannah. She introduced it to me, said I had a talent for it and I was a very infatuated kid back then, so of course I followed whatever she said.”

“She’s really cool, though,” Ryan added. Shane smiled and nodded.

“That she is. I’m actually really grateful for her, she’s… well, she was really great with my sorry ass. I was…” He closed his eyes, trying to get away the image of himself back then and how it made him feel, how Hannah had helped him shape the man he was today. “I was just different.”

“He is really good at it,” Ryan said, as if wanting to break the tension Shane had generated with his cryptid words. He swallowed, knowing he was about to get called out once lunch was over. “I don’t think I would have stepped out and done…  _ things _ I know I would have never got the guts to do if it wasn’t for him.”

“That’s so sweet!”

Shane sighed, watching as the other two kept talking about everything and whatever. He suddenly felt tired and a bit tense. It wasn’t until he felt Ryan’s feet gently caressing his calf that he looked up, but his boyfriend had his eyes on Kelsey. Still, he kept gently caressing his leg, and just with that little touch, he felt good again. 

* * *

“Okay, if you are not feeling it for today— fuck it, it’s not happening,” Ryan said the second they sat down at their shared desk, Shane sighed and prepared himself for this conversation. “I really don’t mind, I don’t want to do anything that is obviously upsetting you.”

“What are you talking about?” Shane looked at him. “Ry, I’m fine. I was just a little distracted and didn’t follow your convo.”

“It’s not just that.” He turned to look directly at him, Shane left his phone and computer aside, knowing he needed to pay attention to his boyfriend in order to sort this out. “You’ve been… I don’t know how to describe it. But I don't like it.”

“Babe, I know we tend to know what’s on each other’s head, but I’m gonna need some more help in this one.”

“Just…” Ryan swallowed. “I think I kinda know what it may be, but if it’s not, I’m afraid it may offend you.”

Shane arched an eyebrow. “You and I know nothing actually offends me. Shoot.”

Ryan looked at him for a few seconds, still unsure of his own thoughts. It only made Shane wonder harder what could it be, what had this man seen in him that Shane couldn’t understand by his fucking own.

If Ryan had sensed something, then it was worth listening to.

“I think you should be part of the scene more… directly.”

“What?” He frowned. Definitely not what he was expecting.

“I… love your idea, I do,” Ryan said, licking between his lips before reaching to hold his hands. “But when I said we should invite someone I mean, like… the two of us and this person. Not just me.”

“Ryan—”

“And look, I really…” He swallowed, closing his eyes. “I really, really like the idea and I’m all for it.” He opened his eyes and looked at him firm. “But I want you to have fun, too. With us.”

“Ry...” He chuckled. “You know I don’t mind. My first big priority is for you to be happy, and you know I get off when you get off.”

“I know, ” Ryan answered, the way they were speaking in low tones, almost whispers, people probably thought they were having an actual argument or a heart-to-heart. Shane smiled at him, hoping this was the end of it. “I just think… I would like it if you participated beyond watching us.”

“There will be another time,” Shane said. Ryan didn’t seem convinced at all. “Look, sweetheart. She obviously likes you, and it’s the first time she will be doing something like this. I think it would be more comfortable for her to just start like this.”

“I guess…”

“She agreed to it, I think it will be good. Plus, you like her so much, too.” He smiled. “It’ll be fine.”

Ryan looked at him for long seconds, Shane felt like if he was looking through his soul and shit, what was he supposed to do now? But the man nodded, it felt more like some sort of defeat than anything else, even when they hadn’t been fighting or anything. He wondered if Ryan felt the same, and for the way he concentrated on his work and that only, Shane knew it was the case.

He was a simple man. He loved his boyfriend and liked to please him, having the chance to be part of what made him the happiest every day was a privilege. Suddenly being this tense a few hours before something they had planned for months that was supposed to be fun and happy didn’t seem like the way to go.

Yet, Shane couldn’t bring himself to step on what was actually happening with him. Not until Ryan talked again.

“She likes you too, you know?” Ryan said. Shane frowned and looked at him, but the man had his eyes on the video he was editing. “Stop acting like she is only here for me, that’s not true.”

Shane frowned for what felt like the fifth time that morning, thinking of what to say next.

And that was it, wasn’t it? He had been thinking all this time Kelsey was up for the nasty because she was into Ryan, so giving her the chance to be with him without him ruining their moment was the way he thought Ryan would prefer it. 

He slowly looked at him again, lips pressed into a line. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Ryan murmured, finally looking back at him. “You are so dumb, why aren’t you wearing your glasses? You’re obviously blind.”

“What?”

“You think this is only about me, but it’s about the three of us. That was the point,” he said, then sighed. “Shane, you did the same thing like before we got together. You thought I wasn’t into you and stayed quiet until I said something. We could have gotten together so much earlier, but—“

Shane swallowed, looking at his screen as if he could run from Ryan’s words that easily. It echoed in his head, constantly did, that even when he didn’t care about what the rest of the world thought of him, it cost him a lifetime to see people could actually like him in more superficial ways.

“Kelsey likes you, big guy. And it’s not like… just because you are included in the Ryan Bergara Package, but because she thinks you are, and I quote,  _ hot in a large way _ .” 

He had been a normal guy all his life, one of the many, but Shane was also aware that he ended up attracting gorgeous people to him. Like Lori, the most popular kid in school, and Hannah, the beautiful second ex-wife of his roommate’s asshole dad. Or, cute little Sara and beyond handsome and perfect boyfriend, no,  _ husband  _ material Ryan. And yet—

“We talk a lot about you. I thought she was a good option because she likes you as much as she seems to like me.”

Truth was, Shane had always thought of it as good luck.

“Half of our conversations are about your dick,” Ryan said, Shane looked at him almost horrified at the thought. “Don’t give me that fucking look, just… goddammit. She likes you, alright. Please, at least think about it. I would really like it if you actually joined us.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Well, I…” Kelsey swallowed, Shane looked at her in the backseat and smiled. “I’m a little nervous!”

“That’s okay, you’ll be fine. I know Ryan will take good care of you.”

His boyfriend’s cheeks went crimson red but he said nothing, just kept driving in silence as they waited for Kelsey to tell them her little adventure with their tape. He had held the chance for her to tell them, thinking it would be better to know today when Ryan’s punishment had been lifted and they were about to make use of that invitation into their bedroom.

“You can start any time you want.” Shane reminded her. “Or not say anything, no one is forced here unless they are into that. All consensual.”

She smiled again, her fingers were anxiously playing with each other and she cleared her throat, taking a deep breath before talking.

“You guys make really amazing noises.”

“How’s that?”

“I like Ryan’s moans,” she confessed, her cheeks pink.

“I like Ryan’s moans, too,” Shane said, winking at him when the mentioned man looked at him for a few seconds.

“Yours are great, too,” she said and Shane directed his attention to her again. “You sound so wild! Different from the goofy guy at work.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, feeling his own face heat up. Ryan was smiling now, agreeing with Kelsey. They stopped at a red light and Shane sighed.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Mmm…” her index fingers touched, she bit her bottom lip and started to talk again. “I touched myself watching you two.”

“Oooh, and what do you think?” Shane insisted. Ryan was laughing softly at his side.

“Oh, you guys are okay!” Kelsey answered, their laughs became stronger. “Good techniques, great timing, pretty good for working hours.”

Their laugh went even louder, the tension in the car was gone and it finally felt like what it was. Friends getting to know each other better, wanting to have fun. He saw Kelsey smiling at Ryan from the car’s mirror and he shook his head with a smile, licking his lips before coaxing her to keep talking.

“And what did you do?” He said, “You said you touched yourself. Tell us. What did you do?”

“Uh, I—” Her little blush was back, she looked so damn adorable, Shane wanted nothing but to cover her in kisses. “I was trying to follow what you did to Ryan…”

Ryan squeezed the steering wheel, knuckles going white as he listened to her talk.

“Go on.”

“I used a dildo, a new one. One my girlfriends gifted me when I moved to my new apartment,” she murmured. “I was thinking of naming it after you, sir.”

“After me?” He smiled, looking at her. “Why is that?”

She went silent then, her face red. He was about to tell her it was okay, she could leave it at that when Kelsey spoke out in a playful tone.

“Because it’s the biggest I’ve got.”

* * *

Their place had been obsessively cleaned the day before and it kind of showed since nobody's apartment was this neat. Yet Kelsey didn’t comment on the fact, just looked around and marveled at Shane’s collectible figures and various vinyls that usually made Ryan roll his eyes.

He was smiling now, giving Shane a knowing grin as if he had won an argument the older man wasn’t aware of. But he looked at Kelsey, who kept talking about growing up with classic rock and mono sound in her father’s music, and Shane couldn’t help but smile at her when she looked back at him.

“Having second thoughts?” she asked, Shane chuckled and shook his head, waiting for Ryan to say something, but the man passed them, getting into the kitchen. 

“Not at all, sweetheart. I know you’ve been talking to Ryan about this, and you are enthusiastic about it, but… Are you sure?”

Shane put his hands in the pockets of his chinos, seeing Kelsey give another look to their apartment before she smiled up at him and nodded. The woman walked towards him, reaching until she put a hand on his left wrist. 

He gave her his hand as asked and she put her palm against his, giggling when her hand dwarfed against his.

“Oh, my God.” She sighed. “Well…”

“Kels, do you want something to drink?” Ryan asked, she held Shane’s hand as they looked at him.

The little guy had that shit-eating grin of his, the one that made Shane want to get into character and into scene, put him against a wall and kiss that smirk. Right now, it awoke something else in him, some sort of embarrassment he hadn’t felt since high school, something akin to guilt. And for what? Shane frowned a little, listening as Kelsey replied and declined any drinks.

Slowly, Shane let go of her hand and she looked up at him, curious and about to ask something when Shane finally came back to the moment.

“Well, I’m going to…” He signaled the path towards the room. “Get things ready. Ry, are you gonna be alright alone with our guest?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, Shane arched an eyebrow. So he was going for bratty.

“Yeah? I’m not a child.”

“Then don’t act like one,” he answered, and Kelsey’s eyes widened. She looked damn adorable with her little smile, hands near her face as she saw the scene unfold. “Behave, or there will be consequences.”

“Or there will be consequences,” Ryan mocked. “Yeezz, you don’t have to be so cheesy.”

His jaw clenched, Shane grabbed Ryan’s face with his thumb and index finger, holding it with enough strength to make his cheeks get a bit white. Ryan defied him, looking at him in the eyes without hesitation, that lust spark already there.

“Do that again,” he said. “Do it, I dare you.”

This time, he said nothing. Ryan looked at Kelsey for a second, then his eyes were back on Shane’s face, but he said nothing. Shane smirked at him.

“Wise decision,” Shane said. “Otherwise, don’t even doubt I won’t hesitate to punish you in front of our guest. You heard me?”

Ryan nodded, Shane pressed in harder and the man swallowed.

“I said, you heard me?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?”

“Sir. Yes, sir.”

He let go of him, Ryan’s hand immediately going to his jaw to massage it. 

For a few seconds, his eyes met with Kelsey’s. She had seen the entire scene unfold without saying a word, no gasps or giggles. Her eyes were shining bright, fascinated with what had happened and Shane winked at her, this time making her blush and gasp.

Maybe Ryan was right. Maybe she did like him.

Shane licked his lips, walking towards the room to have everything ready and give Ryan a moment to talk with Kelsey, let her know more or less what was coming, see if she was still up to it. 

He was immersed in thought when a little hand held his wrist again, and Shane looked back to find Ryan standing at the end of the hallway with arms crossed, looking worriedly at him as Kelsey held his wrist, waiting for him to look at her.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” She hesitated, Shane frowned and looked ahead at Ryan. the man shrugged and made sure to disappear from his view, leaving Shane and his awkwardness with their guest. “So, Ryan said that I can ask you for… things.”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, you know I have never done this before.” She reminded him, Shane nodded. “So I was thinking of not taking a role yet, because I’m not entirely sure of what I would like to play as. But now I’m sure. At least for now.”

“Oh.” Shane licked his lips, holding her hand when her fingers trailed down his wrist. She was touchy. Ryan was in for a good time. “Tell me.”

“I… Like when you get all serious.” Kelsey said, visibly swallowing before talking again. “But, like… I would prefer to play a less… bratty? Role?”

The thought made him smile, this beautiful woman asking to be taken care of, to be treated with sweetness. She deserved all that and more, so kind and full of light, Shane hoped she enjoyed what they had to offer her today, what they could give her later if she decided to accompany them again in the future.

“Of course, princess,” Shane answered, putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled at him, holding his hand against her face with hers. “Anything else? Are you okay with what we had planned?”

“Ryan hasn’t told me anything, I just know what you said the other day,” she answered, he nodded. “I’m okay with it.”

“Excellent,” he replied, caressing her lips with his thumb. “You’ll see how good my gorgeous angel is going to treat you, I promise.”

Her cheeks were pink again, pupils so big, he almost sighed. 

“There’s… one thing…”

“Tell me, it’s okay.”

“I’m very excited about today.” She said, licking her lips. “And I forgot to tell you that, uhh… I know you are just gonna be watching, but…” Kelsey looked down, Shane frowned and lifted her chin with his fingers. She smiled at him. “Maybe later.”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“I was just thinking… You think you could… well, I would like it if you could fuck me, too.”

His eyes opened wide. So Ryan was right. Shane swallowed, quickly recovering from the surprise, since she didn’t seem to notice he almost fainted there. He gave a small laugh before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

It came to him, all the things they could do. How could it work, his plans and this request, Ryan’s. It could be so much fun.

“Of course. Anything for you, doll..”

* * *

Shane could tell both of them were nervous, from the way Kelsey kept glancing at him and how long it was taking Ryan to undress her, but at least the initial awkwardness was gone.

He smiled at her when he caught her staring at him again, and this time she didn’t look away.

“You do this often?” she asked, curious in her tone. Ryan had finally undone her bra and the straps of it had gone down her shoulders.

“He does, he loves giving orders…” Ryan answered for him, still concentrated on Kelsey’s back, going directly to kiss her shoulders. 

Shane winked at her, making her laugh as her cheeks turned pink from Ryan’s ministrations. But she was holding her bra against her breasts still, her jeans and shirt off in the floor with all of Ryan’s clothes but his boxers. The black briefs marked around his bulge and Shane licked his lips, amazed at how his boyfriend was already so hard with just a few kisses.

Maybe the week had gone harder for him than he cared to admit, or maybe it was just the fact that he had the most gorgeous woman in the world in his arms. Either way, Shane loved seeing it, the round of his ass and the weight of his cock through his boxers. It was an image to store in his head for later.

“Come on, don’t hide...” Ryan smiled at her.

She giggled at that, but kept her bra in place as Ryan kept kissing her neck and shoulders behind her. Kelsey was looking at Shane, who had crossed his legs while checking his phone, ignoring what was happening in his bed as he often did with Ryan when they did little voyeuristic scenes.

By the time he decided to glance at the two, she was still looking and Shane smirked. He couldn’t wait to join them. But patience was a virtue and the key to many fun dates like this, this afternoon was entirely about these two in his book.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked aloud, making Ryan look at him. “Why don't you let me see you?”

His phone vibrated, Sara was inviting him and Ryan for a pool day but it would have to wait. She’ll understand for sure, Shane thought as his boyfriend seemed upset when he realized Shane had addressed Kelsey and not him, the realization made Shane’s dick throb in his pants.

“You said we should wait for your indications.” Kelsey answered, Ryan looked at her and Shane arched an eyebrow.

When he didn’t answer, Ryan murmured at her, “ _ Sir _ .”

“Uh?” She turned to see him and he smiled. “Oh!” And then she looked at Shane with her cheeks pink. “So–sorry. Sir. You, you said to wait for your indications, sir.”

“Good boy,” Shane praised Ryan. The man lit up immediately and went back to hold Kelsey against his chest, his lips on her shoulder blades as she waited for Shane to say something. “Kelsey, I want to see you. Let me see.”

Her eyes were on him the whole time, the cloth finally going down. 

She pushed it out of the way and Shane smiled, looking at her perfectly formed breasts with her pink areolas and hard nipples. Her cheeks were pink when Shane looked at her face, Ryan’s hands on her bosom, massaging her gently.

“So pretty!” Shane uncrossed his legs, his pants were starting to feel like a trap, and put his elbows on his knees. “How are you feeling, baby girl?”

“Green?” She looked back at Ryan, he nodded with a small smile and she immediately looked at Shane again. “Green!”

“You can say stop at any moment, sweetheart.”

“I know.” She found a more comfortable position with Ryan still against her back. Her eyes were still on Shane, smiling sweetly at him. “But I don’t want to.”

God, he liked this girl so much. Shane could understand why Ryan had thought she would be the perfect addition they were looking for. Once again, his boyfriend’s ideas were the best and Shane couldn’t wait to tell him so, make him feel so good he’ll want a repeat right away.

Right now, his interest was on the two bodies on his bed. On the way Ryan had gently made her lay on her back, leaving a pathway of kisses that started in her mouth and ended between her breasts.

Shane licked his lips, Kelsey moaned as Ryan’s tongue made soft wet forms on her skin, leaving shiny marks as he passed until it was circling her areola on the left side, where Shane could see perfectly.

He sucked on her nipple, Kelsey’s back arched as she moaned louder with her eyes closed, Ryan’s teeth gently tugging at the hard nub before going back to lick at it with a tenderness that was sure to drive Shane crazy.

They were only starting and he already wanted to see more, hear her louder, see what Ryan would do, what kind of show he had in mind for him.

His dick twitched in his pants, hard and wanting to join in the fun. Shane squeezed between his legs with his hand, reminding himself it wasn’t the time just yet, even if it was becoming harder with each of Kelsey’s cute little noises and Ryan’s small smiles at them.

“You are a pillow princess.” Shane commented, Kelsey moved her head to watch him as he talked. “I don’t know why I am surprised.”

Ryan was licking and nibbling at her abdomen now, her fingers lingering on his hair as she definitely wanted him in other places. Her nipples were hard, still shining with saliva when she covered her right breast with her free hand, touching herself as she watched Shane caress his hardness with the heel of his hand.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ryan asked her, she looked back and nodded. “Good. Can I take these off?” 

His fingers were on the elastic on her panties but she was faster, taking them off in one smooth movement that had them laughing like idiots. She seemed pleased with that, eager for Ryan to continue too. So, the man took her by her ankles, moving her gently towards the edge of the bed.

“Ryan has an excellent mouth.” Shane commented, Ryan was standing now and opened Kelsey’s legs, kissing her calf. “His tongue is a blessing.”

“Uh,” She gasped, Ryan was licking the inside of her thigh. “Yeah… I can see that…”

Shane bit his bottom lip, watching as Ryan made himself comfortable between Kelsey’s legs and stopped to admire her. He blinked, waiting for his next move, feeling as eager as Kelsey looked.

“You have a beautiful pussy.” He said, Shane smiled at her as he nodded his head.

Kelsey giggled, both her hands covering her mouth. Shane stood, making the couple in the bed to look at him as he helped Kelsey lift herself a little so he could sit on the other corner of the bed, letting her head lay on his lap. She smiled up at him when he started to caress her hair, his other hand landed on her cheek where his thumb started to make soft patterns.

“Ryan?”

His boyfriend looked up at him, excited and so beautiful, happy to hear him. 

“On your knees, sweetheart. We must make our guest feel welcome.” He told Ryan, who immediately nodded and did as asked. The bed wasn’t too high, Shane had chosen it on purpose when he started dating his ex, exactly for this purpose. “Now, now. I want you to use your clever mouth on Kelsey. I want you to make her feel in Heaven, baby. And I want to see you do it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“First tell me how you are feeling.” When the man said green, Shane looked back at Kelsey who had been looking at Ryan getting ready the whole time. “You too, sweetheart.”

“I’m alright…” She looked up. “Green, sir!”

He smiled at her, then looked at Ryan and nodded, watching him get down on Kelsey slowly, kissing a path from her bellybutton to her groin where he descended until he was kissing the inside of her thigh. He then opened her folds with his thumbs, looking at her for a few seconds before slowly licking at her.

“Oh!” Kelsey gasped, her hands holding onto Shane’s arm. He caressed her cheek again and leaned on her forehead to give it a kiss. “Oh, god!”

Shane’s eyes were on Ryan’s mouth, his tongue gently stroking between her labia, slowly going faster until he was pushing on the flesh with his lips, giving it open mouthed strokes with lips and tongue. Kelsey moved on his lap and the bed, legs closing on Ryan’s head.

His fingers went into her hair, calling her attention to his face. He shook his head, looking at her playfully. “Don’t close your legs, doll. You don’t let Ry work and don’t let me see.”

“I’m— Oh, oh, oh—” Shane looked back at Ryan, he had trapped Kelsey’s left leg under his arm to give him better access and Shane a better view. His fingers were on top of her labia, pushing down on it hard as he slowly made his way up to caress her clitoris with the flat of his tongue, fingers now on her abdomen. “Ohhmmmsorry…”

But he didn’t say anything, mouth watering at the sight of Ryan opening Kelsey’s pussy with his thumbs again, this time licking inside without penetrating her yet. 

Kelsey seemed to enjoy it just so, nails digging on Shane’s flesh as her hips tried to thrust into Ryan’s face. Ryan chuckled against her, the sensation maybe too good on her since Kelsey moaned louder. 

They shared a look, eyes on each other’s as Ryan went back into action, forming a V with two fingers that he rested on Kelsey’s mons pubis, massaging at it while his tongue stroked inside her.

“Holy shit, shit, shiiiiit, shit!”

Shane smiled at him, keeping eye contact until her taste charmed Ryan into closing his eyes and just enjoying her. He saw him lick at her entrance, a slow pace that became faster as Ryan went up to lick at her clit, still massaging her labia with his fingers.

He sighed, hand still on Kelsey’s hair while Shane lay on his side to watch Ryan work closer. He held his head up with his free hand, fascinated at the mess Ryan was making of himself and Kelsey, dick twitching in his pants.

Later, Shane would think of how uncomfortable his cock felt trapped in his pants, right now all he could think was how beautiful Ryan looked as he ate out Kelsey on his knees, in their bed.

Shane lickef his lips, “Good boy, you are doing such an amazing job…”

Ryan’s eyes met his without stopping working, he could tell his boyfriend was smiling, happy to hear praise for him in the form of Kelsey’s desperate pleased moans and sighs, and Shane’s loving words.

He licked faster at her, purposely deprived her clitoris from his tongue as he kept massing it through her mound pubis. Ryan moaned against her, parting ways from her entrance to play with her folds with two fingers.

“Clench.” Ryan said, Shane looked back at Kelsey. “Babe, cleanch.”

“Wh-what?” She answered with eyes still closed. 

“Clench your pretty pussy for Ryan, sweetheart.” Shane repeated. “It’ll make you feel even better.”

“Oh, okay…”

Her mouth opened wide before a loud moan left from deep inside her, Ryan smirked at the sound and looked at Shane. He winked at his boyfriend and pulled at Kelsey’s hair gently, her back arched and Ryan went back to her, this time pressing her clit against his tongue and her pubic bone, softly moving it from side to side.

The movements made her almost scream, her legs moving again around Ryan. The way his shoulders moved to force her down had Shane salivating, painfully aware of how hard he was as he kept watching, refusing to touch himself or even open his fly.

It wasn’t until he felt Kelsey move her head on his lap that he realized she had noticed his unconformity. 

She mouthed at his bulge, sucking on it over the material of his jeans and making him moan louder than he would if he had been aware of what was about to happen and shit, shit that was  _ hot _ . 

When he looked back at his boyfriend, Ryan’s eyes were wide open. His tongue was still on Kelsey, softly licking at her clit as he watched him react to her ministrations. She kept sucking on him, moaning against his hard-on, and just then he noticed his nails had marked her abdomen a little.

“Fuck, baby.” Shane called her. “Don’t, I’m—”

“Mmm?” 

She stopped as requested, Shane sat down again to look her in the face. This time, he didn’t hold back and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him hungry, with her fingers on his hair, playing with his ear gently, her tongue happy to meet his.

Kelsey moaned on his mouth as he explored her, softly caressing her tongue, moving his lips on her, so happy to drink on her moans as Ryan kept eating her out. He separated from her when her free hand went to his belt, trying to open it. He chuckled.

“No, baby. Not yet.”

“But—”

“Mm-mmh.” He put a finger over her mouth, smiling at her before pecking her lips a few times. “Later.”

“Oh!” She moaned, unable to keep fighting him when his boyfriend had put two fingers inside her, his mouth licking her inner lips and clitoris. 

“Oh my God, oh my God…!”

She moved her head again, burying it on Shane’s crotch and he laughed nervously, looking at Ryan who was too busy to think of his predicament. This woman was going to be the death of him, breaking his rules this easy and with such sweet innocence and intentions, it was going to be hard to say no to that.

“Kelsey,” He started, but she bit gently on his hardness and Shane moaned so loud, it made Ryan lift his eyes to him.

He blinked at him, Ryan seemed to finally understand and left Kelsey for a few seconds to look at him.

“Have fun with us.” Ryan said, Kelsey nodded enthusiastically on his lap. Shane swallowed. “Come on, big guy. She obviously wants your cock. Don’t you?” He smiled at her and she nodded again, happily grinning up to him.

“Jesus fuck… you two will be the death of me...” Shane shook his head. “Alright.”

“Yaay!” She clapped happily, her body was sweaty and shining beautifully against the glow of the afternoon. 

Kelsey looked like she belonged there, being pleased by them, making them as she wished. Shane wondered, as he undid his button and opened his fly, if Ryan was feeling this too. If this was what he had in mind when he thought of inviting her into their bed and their dynamic, if he had already decided what scene he wanted to work on after this.

Once his cock was freed, he heard her gasp. Shane looked down and found her staring, her fingers on her lips as she smiled like she had a secret.

“You are really  _ the  _ big guy.” She said, Ryan laughed against her clit and she shivered, moaning happy with her eyes closet. 

When Kelsey opened them again, she was smiling at him, slowly opening her mouth. For her position, she wouldn’t be able to give him an actual blowjob unless she lifted her upper body. But she stayed with her head on his lap, only moving to one side to mouth at his balls and Shane sighed, closing his eyes as one hand went to hold his shaft.

He could hear Ryan fucking his fingers into her, her soft moans and gasps as she mouthed at him, the wet noises of Ryan’s tongue on her and his own tiny moans. Shane started to stroke his cock, slowly at first, a little twist at the head, then back down again, up, and down, twist, soft moan, her tongue at the base of his dick.

The sensation was incredible. The wet of her mouth was perfect and maybe he could make her lift herself, fuck her mouth. Yet right now, with these wonderful sounds in the background, his hand expert on him, her lips so sweet on his dick and balls, it was perfect.

Shane opened his eyes when she started to moan more often, having to stop her ministrations to him, body shivering as Ryan fingered her faster, stroking her clit with his thumb. 

His eyes were fixated on her, her expressions as she hit her orgasm thanks to Ryan’s movements. Shane was looking, too. Too enamoured with that dollface, her mouth wide open as her back arched and she let out the most precious moan of Ryan’s name. His dick twitched.

This was really Ryan’s greatest idea.

Her breathing was heavy when she laid spread out on their bed, feet hanging off the mattress while Ryan crawled on top of her. Shane looked at him, ready to ask him what she tasted like when his lips landed on his, both hands on his cheeks.

Shane smiled in the kiss, making them separate for a few seconds before he took Ryan’s mouth again, tasting Kelsey on his lips. The bittersweet scent of her had drowned the room, but it didn’t compare to how she tasted on his boyfriend’s tongue. He licked at him like a thirsty man, desperate for more of both.

“Shit.” He murmured, looking at Ryan’s eyes when they went apart, a string of saliva between their lips. 

Ryan mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him, soon going back to tend to Kelsey who was slowly coming back from her high. She smiled at Ryan before softly kissing him, and Shane smiled seeing them, gently removing himself from the bed to go back into the couch.

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, unbuttoning it before he pushed the couch closer to the bed, calling the other two’s attention.

“How are you doing, Kelsey?” Shane asked without looking at them.

“Oh my god, never been better!” She said, a sweet something in her tone. Ryan was rubbing himself with his hand when Shane looked up and he smirked. 

“Then, are you ready for round two?”

She moved her shoulders in a happy little dance, looking at Ryan who winked at her the best he could. God, his boyfriend was terrible at winking, but it was part of his charm. Kelsey seemed to think so too, her hand was on his cheek caressing his face before she pecked his lips.

“Okay, then.” Shane sat down again, purposely stroking his dick slowly, calling Ryan’s attention to his length. He knew that face. It was I-Need-That-Cock face, a very Ryan thing. 

But today, the plans were different. And he knew Ryan was to enjoy them, too.

“Ryan, I want you to fuck our guest like I fuck you when you’re spent and sensitive.” He said, Ryan swallowed but nodded. “You know, like I fuck you in front of the mirror.”

Ryan chuckled at that, his cheeks were now red but he nodded again. Kelsey was looking at him, trying to understand. She looked then at Shane, and he stroked his cock again. He signaled behind them.

“You know where the condoms are, sweetheart. And Kelsey, bring me the lube.”

“Yes, sir.” She took the small bottle from behind them as Ryan moved towards their kinky drawer on his night table. 

Kelsey jumped out of the bed and lost her balance for a few seconds, he moved to help but when Shane saw her recover from it with a goofy smile and pink cheeks, he laughed with her as she walked towards him in what seemed almost like a little dance. 

He extended his hand to her, Ryan was waiting for her sitting on the bed, clearly desperate to give his dick some friction,squeezing himself with a hand through his boxers. She passed the bottle to him but before he could take it, Kelsey pressed it against her chest, her face determined when Shane looked at her to ask what was wrong.

“Can I— Can I put it on you?”

“Sure, baby.” He smiled. “A girl with initiative, that’s my kind of baby.”

She giggled, pouring some of the lubricant on her fingers, feeling it to warm it up before getting her hand entirely on him. Shane gasped softly, never taking his eyes from her as he let her work. 

The woman looked curious, fascinated almost. He wondered if it was him or just the length of him. Whatever it was, it was making Ryan squeeze his dick harder and Shane signaled at him.

“None of that.” He said, Kelsey started to cover all of him in lube, her hand stroking him gently. “I want you good and nice for our guest.”

“But—”

“I said I want you good and nice for her.” He answered firmly. “Come on, I want to see you. Take off your boxers, put on the condom and this sweet babydoll here will help you with the lube, right?” He looked at her, she nodded enthusiastically, stroking him firmer.

Kelsey seemed delighted with her actions, happy that she was helping and Ryan was getting ready for her. Shane moaned when she started to jerk him faster, closing his eyes as he tried not to lose himself on the sensation, remembering there was still so much to come.

“My gorgeous angel.” Shane called Ryan, opening his eyes to find the man smiling at him, ready and waiting. He took Kelsey’s wrist to make her stop her, she looked up at him right away. “That’s enough, princess. You were so good to me, now I want you to do the same for Ryan. I promise you, he will make you feel amazing.”

She nodded, taking the lubricant with her until she was in front of Ryan. She rounded his waist with her arms, their chests going together before she kissed him, Ryan responded by putting a hand on her cheek, the other squeezing her ass. Shane smiled, Kelsey was laughing when they went apart and soon started to wet her fingers with the lube.

He saw Ryan whimper at the wet sensation, Kelsey murmuring little things to him Shane wasn’t able to hear, but it made him smile and nod his head. He saw Ryan get into the bed, crawling backward until he was in the middle, facing Shane. They shared a smile, Ryan calling Kelsey to turn around and scoot backwards like he did until her back was to Ryan’s chest, his cock touching her ass.

Slowly, his boyfriend helped her lift her body to sink into his cock carefully, moaning pleased at the stretch of Ryan’s thick dick. Kelsey’s eyes closed, clearly enjoying the sensation of being full of Ryan’s cock once she took him to the hilt. Ryan’s hands were holding her there, her waist looking so small under Ryan’s superior measures and it all made Shane’s dick twitch in his hand.

He wanted to get behind Ryan and kiss his neck, lick at his beautiful shoulder blades, and play with his nipples. In this position, he wasn’t truly able to see Ryan as good as he would like to, but he could see perfectly the way Kelsey’s pussy was looking swollen and pink, filled with his boyfriend’s cock.

Shane licked his lips.

“Look how beautiful you are…” Shane said, hand squeezing his shaft, unable to take his eyes off Kelsey’s beautiful image, so open and exposed, her smell so delicious all around him. If it was driving him crazy, Shane could only imagine what it was for Ryan. “You like that? Do you like that fat cock inside you?”

“Yes…” She answered, opening her eyes and watching him touch himself.

“That’s it, enjoy yourself.” He smiled, looking at Ryan. “Ry,” he called the man and just like that, Ryan started to move.

He held her by her arms, firm and strong, she probably weighed nothing to him. His boyfriend was the strongest man he had ever been with, fucked like a dream come true, never hesitated to ask for what he wanted, what he needed, and loved sex in the best way possible. Many people took him for granted, thinking he was just like any other sporty guy out there, but Ryan was an angel.

Ryan, who loved to please and be taken care of, who playfully became a brat but was still the most attentive lover, wanting to get his partner off as if it was his own pleasure. Perhaps that was why they had been such a great match even in bed, because Shane could give him all those things he wanted, and could use so much of what Ryan had to give.

The truth was, at the end of the day, that he loved the Ry guy and seeing him like this was making him remember just how much he had lucked out, getting to wake up to this beauty of a man, getting to watch him fuck their guest with all his might, their noises becoming the only chorus Shane wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

Kelsey’s pussy was dripping wet, the noises their skin made as they met, how the wetness inside her made Ryan slide so good and as if he belonged there, it became poetry to Shane. His hand was going faster, taking good care of his sensitive glans and that vein Ryan loved to follow with his tongue when he had the chance.

Shane wanted Kelsey, too. 

The woman was fucking gorgeous, sweat making her glow in the orange of their room with the open window allowing their beautiful shadows to reflect on their wall. Shane jerked faster, guided by her moans and the way she was asking Ryan for more, and more, and so much more.

“Come on, angel, make her come.” He said, Ryan’s hand went down her body, pinching at her breast before his lips appeared on her shoulder and neck, until he made them stop.

Shane watched as Ryan lay down completely, holding Kelsey from her heels. She giggled a little, adjusting herself on Ryan’s cock until she was looking right at Shane’s face. She was smiling at him when she started going up and down on Ryan’s cock again, and Shane’s breathing stopped for a second.

She kept her eyes on him and his dick, moaning louder and gasping each time Ryan met her thrusts, adjusting himself to find her sweet spot. After a few more tries, he did, making her scream so loud, she had to stop fucking herself on him.

Ryan made them change positions, Shane could tell he wouldn’t last much longer with how desperate he was.

They were both facing him, she on all fours as Ryan fucked harder into her, moaning loudly as only he could, making Shane smile at the sight and the sound ever so lovely.

He squeezed the head of his cock, wanting to come with them.

“Shit,” Ryan murmured, “Fuck, you feel so good…”

Shane swallowed, holding himself still with his fingers squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come.

Kelsey’s mouth was wide open, Ryan passed an arm under her breasts and lifted her, fucking her from behind while kissing her. The kiss was wet and messy, both moaning in each other’s mouths until Ryan’s thrusts became erratic.

He put two fingers inside her mouth, Kelsey licked happily until Ryan took them between her legs, playing with her clit in rhythm with their hips moving together.

“Oh Jesus, yes, yes! Yes, Ryan!” 

Kelsey’s hand landed on Ryan’s, helping him go as fast as she wanted. His hold on her became stronger and Shane smiled, knowing that face perfectly. He stood up and walked slowly towards them.

“Fuck!” She moaned loudly, putting both hands on Shane’s shoulders when he was close enough.

She came around Ryan, surely squeezing him deliriously inside her, making the man moan with her as he tried to regain himself and keep going. But Kelsey looked happy, pretty much landing on Shane’s chest as he hugged her and Ryan kept fucking into her.

Ryan smiled at him, leaned towards him with Kelsey sandwiched between them to kiss him softly, way too sweet for how heathen the three of them were. He grabbed him by his biceps, making Ryan stop. The man looked confused, almost scared.

“I promised something to my princess here.” Shane explained, making Ryan frown. “Right, sweetheart?”

Kelsey just nodded against his chest, Shane pushed Ryan gently into the bed and saw him pout as he tried to get Kelsey to look at him. He probably felt frustrated; about to come and being denied again after his punishment was lifted last night. Shane winked at him, then put all his attention on her.

“Baby, aren’t you too sensitive right now?”

She wasn’t talking yet, but slowly looked up at him, shaking her head no. Shane frowned, looking back at Ryan, who seemed to start to understand what was going on. He saw him visibly swallow, moving towards Kelsey to look at her face.

“If you want to rest…”

“No!” She finally spoke out, Ryan tried hard not to laugh, the smile on his face looking beautiful. “No, I… I can keep going. Really.”

“You asked him to fuck you…” Ryan smirked, she was looking up at him with some sort of mischief in her eyes while still looking innocent.

“You said I could ask for anything! And I'm a curious girl!”

“You are an insatiable girl, that’s what you are!” Ryan said, kissing her quick before standing from the bed. “What should I do, sir?”

“Oh, you are coming with us.” Shane answered, smiling at him before pointing at the drawer. “Condom.” Ryan sighed, walking towards the drawer while Shane pushed Kelsey into the bed. “On all fours, princess.”

She obeyed right away, lifting her ass immediately. He could see how used she was, wide open by Ryan’s thick cock and fuck, he needed to have a taste of that. He licked her entrance just once, making her gasp and Ryan to look at them, Shane smiled and started to lap at her lazily, closing his eyes as she moaned and struggled to keep herself in place.

He felt the bed shift, probably with the weight of Ryan as he got into it. There was kissing, Kelsey’s moans muffled by Ryan’s mouth as her juices dripped down Shane’s chin. He sucked on her clit hard, making her yell his name and Shane couldn’t help but laugh, leaving her to see what Ryan was up to.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you.” Shane smiled at him, Ryan moved his head to one side, little smile making him look cute. “Kelsey?”

“Mmm?”

He lifted her a little more with his hand on her middle, she was now looking at Ryan sitting near her and Shane signaled for him to move to the middle to be in front of her. Seeming to understand what was happening, Ryan kneeled on the bed and looked up at Shane, obviously excited to hear his orders.

Shane smiled at him and nodded.

“Babydoll?” He called her, she looked back at him and Shane almost laughed nervously for the way she was eyeing his dick with impatience. “I need you to help me with Ry. You think you can do that?”

Kelsey looked at Ryan, then down at his dick. He could tell she was smiling for the way Ryan had turned pink on his cheeks, Kelsey taking his cock in one hand, stroking it gently.

“Sure!” She said and Ryan moaned, Shane looked closer and saw her sucking at his glans. Shane’s cock twitched, Kelsey let go of Ryan’s dick with a loud pop. “So if you are gonna be pounding on me…” Kelsey looked back at him, that intense sparkle in her blue eyes. “That means you are gonna be, like… ‘controlling’ the rhythm with which I’ll be sucking off Ryan?”

Clever fucking girl, Shane closed his eyes and sighed pleased. He loved this woman, Ryan deserved one big reward after this.

“Exactly.” He answered, extending his arm towards Ryan. “You okay there?” The man just nodded, looking about to combust in his place. He passed Shane the condom.

“Okay!” She said, sounding way too happy about the prospect. 

Shane licked his lips, lining himself in her entrance. He teased her folds a little before grabbing the lube that had been left at the edge of the bed, coating himself in it. He held his cock with one hand and slowly entered her, head first as she sighed pleasantly, the rest of him inch by inch guided by Kelsey’s moans.

Once he was deep inside her, Shane looked ahead. Ryan had a hand on Kelsey’s head, fingers tangled in her hair as she started to suck him in. He waited until she took all of him and held her hips firm. Kelsey nodded slightly, ready to follow Shane’s rhythm.

Her warmth felt fantastic around him, the way she was sucking him in, clenching around him so good, it was sure to drive him crazy. He went almost all out, Kelsey doing the same by bobbing her head up, then slammed back in as she took Ryan to the base maybe too fast.

She coughed, then laughed while taking Ryan’s cock in her hand, soon she was taking his dick back into her mouth and that was all Shane needed to start fucking into her with a slow rhythm, hoping she would get used to it before speeding up little by little.

His eyes caught on Ryan and the way he was moaning, pulling Kelsey’s hair from time to time, probably wanting her to go faster as Shane knew he liked. He always enjoyed putting his mouth on Ryan, worshipping his dick like the man deserved, and seeing him with that pleased, blissed out of his mind, beautiful expression of his as Shane fucked Kelsey and made her take his cock as deep as possible, was tempting his sanity in the best way.

“Fuck!” Shane moaned, going faster as he felt the need to fill her up, seeing Ryan being pleased like this. It was enough to send him through Heaven and back.

Shane changed his angle, purposely searching for that sweet--

“Oh my god!” 

He smiled, Ryan was almost laughing, stroking his cock as Kelsey kept moaning for each of Shane’s thrusts hitting her G-spot. She was so willing to let herself be done, happy to reward her partner with sweet moans, their names said with so much pleasure, it was sure to stay in their heads forever.

Looking at Ryan, lost in pleasure as Shane felt, made him realize once again just how gorgeous this man was. Shane was damn lucky to have him, to now have Kelsey, being allowed into her the way she was welcoming him, meeting the movement of his hips with each thrust, moaning out of control as she clenched around him

She was close, Shane was sure of this; he licked his fingers and went down her body, circling her engorged clit in rhythm with the movements of his hips. The woman was holding onto the sheets with enough strength to make her knuckles white, moaning desperately, wanting to come. She tried to keep up on sucking Ryan off, but every time Shane hit the spot, she lost trail again and started moaning harder until her entire body tensed a third time, squeezing Shane inside her.

He moaned with her, closing his eyes as his fingers left marks on her waist. Shane could hear Ryan saying something, Kelsey moaning incessantly as she came around Shane and the sound of his boyfriend jerking off. 

It was enough to make him lose control, thrusts already erratic when his own orgasm hit him like a strong wave of heat that propagated to every corner of his body. Shane opened his eyes, searching for Ryan’s until he saw the man’s face, the pleasure in him as he had reached his orgasm somewhere between Kelsey’s and his.

When Ryan opened his eyes, Shane’s cock twitched and he came in Kelsey, messy as fuck as if he was the one who had been denied an orgasm in a week. Ryan was looking at him as he panted, hands still on his cock, stroking it softly in spite of the sensitivity. 

He loved that, the little pain, the overstimulation. And apparently, so did Kelsey.

“Jesus!” She said, passing the back of her hand on her mouth before letting herself fall on the bed once Shane was out of her. “I need to lay down a minute…”

Shane chuckled, seeing her turn around to look up at Ryan, when he looked back at him, the man was sitting on the bed with closed eyes, trying to recover from his orgasm and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Baby,” Shane called him, Ryan didn’t move and that was his cue to get in.

He took him gently, holding him close with his face against his chest. Ryan made a sound, something sleepy but happy, and Shane tried to find a better position. He lay down with Ryan on the bed, head against Kelsey’s, who turned around to watch them in the aftermath of some of the best sex of his life.

But his boyfriend needed him now, reflecting on his experiences could wait a bit longer.

“Is he alright?”

Shane nodded, kissing Ryan’s forehead as his hands made circles on his back and shoulder.

“He’s in subspace.” Shane explained. “Not as strong as other days, but he reached it.” Smiling, he looked at her, she was looking at Ryan with a smile, fingers going to his hair. 

“Looks really good.” She murmured, Shane nodded again. “How is it?”

“I think he can explain it better once he gets back to us. I’ve only experienced it once and while it’s pretty good, very relaxing… It’s not for me.”

“So,” She said, her legs were moving up and down, it was kind of adorable. “You are really like a dom, dom.”

“Yeah.” He said, holding Ryan closer to his chest with one arm and opening the other, inviting her in. “Come here, princess.”

Kelsey moved, lazy and still weakened by the activity. Once she was parallel to Ryan, almost spooning him, Shane’s arm reached her waist, pushing her closer to his boyfriend until they were sandwiching Ryan as he whined a little, making them both laugh. They moved together, trying to fit as best as possible until they were all comfortable, Ryan still pretty much not aware of the rest of the world.

He caressed Kelsey’s cheek with his thumb, her fingers reached his chest and made small forms on his skin. In the silence that followed, Shane hoped she would like to repeat, maybe explore her own likings with them.

“I told you she liked you, too.” Ryan said against his neck, suddenly cuddling impossibly closer to him.

“Oh, Ryan…” Shane shook his head, Kelsey giggled on Ryan’s shoulder and continued to cuddle him.

“I’m always right…” He murmured again, this time, Shane saw Kelsey fondly roll her eyes.

“I know you are, angel.” Shane kissed his forehead, Ryan looked up. His eyes were glassy, but he had a bright smile. “There he is.” He kissed the top of his nose, Ryan wrinkled it, an arm going around Shane’s waist. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a puppy with you two trying to suffocate me.” He answered but didn’t make any indications of wanting to move. “Green, greener than whatever is super green.”

Kelsey lifted herself a little to see Ryan’s face. “Wow, that orgasm really fried your brain.”

Ryan pouted, the sight made Kelsey laugh. His boyfriend rolled on the bed, laying on his back with his hand going to her face, gently brushing her cheek. 

“One day you may be in my position, let’s see if you can figure talking while you are at it.”

“Oh, I look forward to that.” She answered, making Shane smile and Ryan laugh. He was still coming down the high, notoriously sleepy but so, so happy. It made Shane’s heart beat faster. 

“Thank you.” She said to him, one finger caressing Ryan’s bottom lip softly. “To the two of you. That was really, really good.” 

Shane smiled at her when she looked at him, he moved forward and kissed her cheek, passing an arm around Ryan’s waist to keep him close.

Kelsey kissed Ryan with so much sweetness, Shane closed his eyes to imagine the soft sensation of it, the gratitude and affection. They looked at each other when she separated from Ryan, and soon her lips were on Shane’s.

He responded to it as sweet, his gratitude towards her couldn’t be expressed easily and he hoped she would accept his aftercare as part of how much he owed her for today and every second with her, her friendship, her admiration and desire.

Kelsey was wonderful in more than one way.

“Sweetheart,” He called her, she looked at him immediately. “Thank  _ you  _ for everything.”

**

“So you are saying, you think I can switch?” Kelsey asked, ignoring her lunch as Ryan blinked at her, then at Shane at his side.

“Yeah.” Some people find it difficult because it can be too much to get in character from one role to the other. But in general, Shane was convinced Kelsey could do anything. “I can take you to a club, or…” He winked at her. “You can practice with us.”

“One of these days, Madej, I’m going to say yes to your crazy ideas and you are not gonna like it.”

“I won’t like a threesome with my favorite boy and my favorite girl? I don’t think so, pal.”

She rolled her eyes, so much sweetness in them, it made Shane almost melt. 

“You are a star, babydoll.” Ryan commented, her cheeks becoming pink. “We would love to have you any time.”

Kelsey giggled after that, maybe thinking of what had happened last weekend between the three of them. Whatever it was, it made her look gorgeous.

“Anyway,” Shane sighed, calling Ryan’s and Kelsey’s attention. “We got some more lost footage for you.” Shane said, resisting the urge to wink at her. 

Her hand went to her mouth, laughing against it as she nodded.

“Please let us know what you think of it.” Ryan added.

Kelsey looked at the two of them, her hair up in a single space bun and her face clean, no make up for the day. And she was such a very beautiful, bright star.

“I would love to!”

The two men shared a look, Ryan smirked and Shane looked back at her with all seriousness in the world, making her freeze in her seat when she noticed it.

“How about we try that subspace for you this Wednesday?”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come as my beta finish each part. The story is finished and will have three parts. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
